


Anything for You

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Size Difference, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evening hadn't started out differently, but Megatron is quickly proven very wrong in his assumption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> that was a stupid fucking summary.
> 
> ANYWAY this is OP 2.0 (or, if you know me from tumblr, Chubby Hubby~)

It had started out normally enough.

After teasing one another for half the day via comms, Optimus and Megatron had finally finished with their duties and had made it back to their shared quarters. Megatron had allowed himself to be pushed back to sit on the edge of the berth, where the Prime had promptly knelt down, opened the smaller mech’s silver panel, and put his mouth to work.

Optimus had never minded being subordinate to Megatron in the berth despite his new, larger frame, and he’d hummed happily when the silver mech had grasped the back of his helm and pulled him closer.

Megatron had jolted in surprise when the Prime’s mouth had left his spike and traveled down to his valve, but it felt good so he let the larger mech continue.

 _How then_ , Megatron wonders privately,  _had he wound up flat on his back, optics squeezed shut, arms pinned, legs spread, and having a very difficult time keeping embarrassing noises from escaping?_

"Megatron," Optimus murmurs quietly, leaning down to lick and nip at some of the armor ridges on the prone mech’s chest.

He tries to turn his squirming into an attempt at tugging his wrists free, but Optimus merely leans more of his weight onto them and thrusts his spike deeper.

"Nnnnh-" Megatron cuts himself off with a burst of static and resists the urge to wrap his legs about the Prime’s waist. He shouldn’t be liking this. He’s supposed to always be in control. Of course, Optimus hadn’t done anything to hurt him, and he hadn’t felt at all compelled to tell the larger mech to stop….

"Look at me?"

Megatron’s optics open instantly at the request, and he shudders at the dark blue of Prime’s own optics that betray his infuriatingly controlled arousal. “Are you going to just taunt me all evening?” Megatron challenges as he once again has to stop himself from using his legs to pull Optimus into him.

The red and blue mech smiles, partly from affection and partly from amusement, “No, Megatron. That is not my intention. I do not wish to harm you, however, and I am aware this is likely the first time you have been in this position.”

Frowning, Megatron’s claws scrape at the berth as he opens his mouth to deny any weakness, but all that comes out is a sharp gasp followed by a long moan when Optimus hilts himself in his stretched valve.

"There is no need to be so defensive," Optimus smiles again when the smaller mech’s faceplates heat up.

"I am not-" Megatron breaks off into static once again when the Prime slowly slides his spike out until only the tip remains within him. Not liking this new sensation of….. _empty_  that he’s now left with, Megatron swallows his pride, just this once, and meets the larger mech’s optics, “Optimus…. I….. Please.”

The rev of Optimus’s engine as he thrusts back into the prone mech is quickly drowned out by Megatron’s surprised shout. Grinding his spike into Megatron, pulling small gasps from the mech, Optimus leans down to speak into his audio sensor. “Anything for you, Megatron.”


End file.
